dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiriko Matsumoto
Kiriko Matsumoto (キリコ松本, Matsumoto Kiriko) is a Martial Artist located on Earth, she is the creator of the Aura Cannon and the derived techniques that come from it. She is thought to be an incredibly powerful teacher for Martial Arts and Ki Control, however, she has given up teaching after the death of her daughter and only pupil, Monasuka, while she was trying to inherit the Aura Cannon. Despite appearances, Kiriko is also a highly accomplished scientist and inventor, even creating the shuttle that takes the U-Fighters off of Earth. Appearance Kiriko has a well proportioned figure. She is very tall and slender with long black hair, large breasts, a high forehead, and dark blue hair that flows down past the small of her back, as well as long eyelashes. Usually, Kiriko wears a revealing red blouse that often allows hrer to flaunt much of her chest and a loose sarong that exposed her long, slender legs. The sarong itself is adorned with an elaborate the green symbol of several snakes seemingly surrounding what appears to be a sunflower. Kiriko can also be seen with a white cape sporting epaulettes more commonly found on the jackets of high-ranking soldiers on Earth as well as bright red high heel pumps. Kiriko is known for her various outfits as more often than not she is seen changing her attire to fit a situation. For example, during her extended time alone, she wore a long black qipao with a golden plant design unning along its hemline, giving her the appearance of a walking apparition. Another time Kiriko changed what she was wearing was when she decided to actually join the West Kai Academy. She began wearing a large cloak that resembled a pair of burned crows wings by the way it draped over her tall body, even forming something that worked as a dress. Before entering battle, Kiriko usually sports a qipao with a hooded cloak which she uses as cover until she truly reveals her battle attire. During battles that she knew of in advance, Kiriko often wears a purple dress with a similar symbol to that of the one found on her sarong and matching purple high heel pumps. However, with all of her outfits, Kiriko has worn a pair of golden earrings that look like snakes and high-heeled shoes; her attire is also adorned with the aforementioned elaborate symbol. Personality Despite her being an incredibly strict instructor, Kiriko is depicted as a high class lady. Kiriko is often noticed as stoic, except when insulting others. This is best shown when she uses her beauty as a weapon. Because of her beauty and strength, she has grown immune to seeing men and women, young and old alike, fall instantly in love with her. At first glance, she appears to be selfish, pompous and spoiled, used to having her own way and she can also act arrogant and cruel, usually justifying her actions with her apparently unmatched beauty, causing her to think that she can get away with anything because the world will forgive her. Kiriko is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including the West Kai herself, despite not even being the leader herself. She is generally overbearing, if not crude, toward those around her, rarely afraid to speak her mind. She has also shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. She also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. When going shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on stuff, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. Kiriko doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing for fun. History Synopsis Techniques and Abilities Martial Arts Master: Instead of the typical hand-to hand attacks one would usually associate with martial arts, Kiriko seems to prefer kicking-based attacks, even when blocking an opponent. She is capable of rendering several opponents unconscious with the power of her kicks and even can seal an opponent's Ki for a brief period of time, upon hitting certain locations. Her level of skill in her Martial Arts usage allows her to even keep up with Leore when sparring. Techniques Aura Cannon: Kiriko first concentrates Ki into her right index finger and then releases it as a projectile. After channeling her energy, she then 'pulls the trigger' by concentrating on the image of her biggest regret, in this case--the loss of her husband. The Aura Cannon's blast can range in size from a small shot similar to that of a standard bullet, to a full-sized cannon blast. When initially forming the Aura Cannon, Kiriko could only fire it a limited number of times per day. Eventually, after repeated use and training, she began gaining the ability to shoot the Aura Cannon with virtually unlimited ammo, almost instantaneously. : Aura Wave: : Aura Bomb: : Aura Implantation: Medusa Beam: By placing her hand in a heart-like shape, Kiriko is able to mesmerize any opponent that gazes upon it, before firing several Ki blasts that retain the heart shape as well. This technique is incredibly lethal as it is able to affect several individuals at once, locking them in a stone prison and is considered far more potent than the Stone Spit technique. Category:Teacher Category:West Kai Academy Instructor Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Arts Master Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters